Nightly Wanderings
by Elven-Druidess
Summary: Drakken , as well versed as he was in the way of villiany and surprise was caught completely off guard by the woman he now held in his grasp . Rubbing herself shamelessly against him she heard him vaguelly through her lust say tentively "S-hh-ego?"


Disclaimer:I do not own Kim Possible or any characters in the Kim Possible Universe Im just borrowing for my own twisted purposes.

**Nightly Wandering's**

Sneaking through the familiar dark and dismal lair of Dr. drakken , naked , pulsing with a longing that almost had her possesed . Burning with a long held desire, slowly and cautiously inching her way towards Dr.D's bedroom door. The door slightly creaking as she inched into the room closer and closer towards the figure on the bed . Staring at the prone and sleeping figure and once again re-thinking this . Although Dr. Drakken and her have known other professionally for some time each this still felt like a big step ... but still she had to do it she felt he deserved to have this one victory . Climbing in beside him and feeling the incredible heat permeating from his body in the chill of the lair and barely able to contain the thundering of her heart she presses her naked form against his back trying not to moan as her breasts push against the naked skin of his back , distracted but realizing he sleeps in the nude.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slowly and seductively rubbing her finger tips rythmatically up and down his shoulders and finally having worked her way to his stomach. Drakken's much more in shape than she had thought and realizes that giving him this may be more dangerous and more painful than she previously thought but it was to late to back out now he was stirring under the gentle ministrations of her fingers and moaning softly in his sleep. As she reached down and grabbed the length of him wrapping her strong hands around his cock Drakken suddenly grabbed her wrist...for a heart beat or maybe two all that could be heard in the darkness of the villians lair was the sound of their collective breaths and with his hands still wrapped around her wrist he sits up dragging her with him and pulling her up tightly against his chest gasping for breath. Drakken , as well versed as he was in the way of villiany and surprise was caught completely off guard by the woman he now held in his grasp . Rubbing her breasts shamelessly against him she heard him vaguelly through her lust say tentively "S-hh-ego"

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewere in the darkness of her mind and knowing that this was her punishment for all the times she had wronged him she kept silent. When no answer came to his stuttered query and now feeling the womans face in the dark , an evil laugh bubbled forth in his throat ... with much more malice than she would have thought possible for him.  
Drakken's mind was racing as he now contemplated how much in his mercy she was...and she knew it , asked for it..and she would recieve it .  
That night she was violated in many ways , ways which I cannot write here for fear that someone may have nightmares , but she lived through it and to this day in her darkest dreams and fantasies she still sees him sweating over top of her and pounding into any and all orifices that he could. The smell of him , the lust ,  
the evil hung in the air like a musky perfume for which the smell enslaved her. After he was done and she yelled the words he had so longed to hear come from her lips , many times over .... she cleaned herself up ran home , up to her room staring hard into the mirror at herself , still naked and covered with his cum his sweat and her blood .... she repeated the words to which she screamed as he neared his release the words that finally pushed him over the brink "I am Kim Possible" she whispered to her own reflection.."and I am _not_ all that"

**The end!**

My second attempt at fan fic and my first Kim Possible attempt... reviews appreciated but not needed. This plot bunny attacked and mangled me first thing this morning and I had no choice but to write it. I plan on doing much more in this category,though I'll more than likely be writing about Dr. Drakken and Shego. Constructive criticism and suggestions would be greatly appreciated...and YAY I finally got something out of my brain and on to...well not paper but you know:)


End file.
